


Symbiont

by kurage_hime



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/pseuds/kurage_hime
Summary: Elle's fiancé Chris has become a symbiotic alien's host, and there are, she discovers, certain *ahem* perks in the bedroom.





	Symbiont

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyndra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyndra/gifts).



The alien invasion wasn’t like how the Hollywood summer blockbusters had suggested it would go.

Nope, not in the slightest. New York City didn’t get flattened by futuristic weapons of mass destruction, and neither did London, Tokyo, Beijing, or Hong Kong. There weren’t any giant spaceships looming overhead or monstrous killer armies. No other sorts of sound and fury, either. There wasn’t, not to put too fine a point on it, much of anything in the way of spectacles whatsoever.

Instead, the Symbionts, when they did come to Earth, were invisible and mostly silent. And there weren’t that many of them – perhaps only a couple of hundred inside a colony ship disguised as a softball-sized iron ore meteor which crash-landed, harmlessly and wholly unheralded by the news media, into a little patch of oak forest in northern Connecticut.

Elle herself never even saw it arrive – the disappointment of a lifetime if ever there was one. Her fiancé Chris, who was foraging for edible mushrooms when the Symbiont ship came within four feet of cracking his skull wide open, was much, much more fortunate.

Or should that be _un_ fortunate? Elle supposed it depended upon your point of view.

At first, both Elle and Chris had been undecided as to the merits. Although becoming a Symbiont’s host was neither painful nor immediately traumatic, and the physiological changes did not usually become evident through casual inspection and/or interaction with Chris, it was certainly life-altering, if not outright inconvenient. How could two intelligent individuals sharing one body _not_ be?

Because, at the end of the day, that’s really what it was. Chris was still in control, mainly, and when Chris was awake, the most that Sim – the aliens didn’t have proper names, but Elle had christened theirs with one, to make interacting with it (him? her? them? oh, whatever, call Sim an “it”) easier – could do was make its thoughts and feelings known to Chris, mind to mind. They didn’t always get along perfectly, and they’d fought a lot in the beginning. Suffice it to say that this was a process that was still in-process. Things were easier when Chris was asleep because, well, it was _then_ that Sim could take full possession of Chris’s body and walk, talk, and _interact_ with the world uninterrupted.

Sim needed to sleep too, or so it claimed. However, as best Elle could tell, it slept in short, unpredictable bursts, always when Chris himself was fully awake.

In practice, this meant that Elle had acquired a two-for-one fiancé who never, ever needed to sleep, and that could be mighty annoying whenever Sim was rattling around the house at three in the morning.

But. There were also the…ahem…perks.

Ah yes, the perks!

Sim had done absolute wonders for their sex life.

Elle loved Chris dearly, really she did – she’d agreed to marry him when he’d proposed to her, after all! – but he’d always been, not to put too fine a point on it, a bit boring in the bedroom. His stamina wasn’t the greatest, and orgasms made him uncontrollably sleepy. Chris was dead weight and snoring minutes after ejaculation…and that was the case whether or not he’d managed to satisfy Elle first, which he did, on occasion, fail to do.

Like tonight, for instance.

Chris groaned wordlessly, buried his face into the crook of Elle’s neck, and tensed as he came. His hips jerked spasmodically a few times before he collapsed heavily on top of Elle, still buried deep inside of her. Elle stroked Chris’s hair and the sweat-damp skin of his lower back with affection and waited.

She didn’t have to wait long. Chris – or rather _Sim_ – began laying a line of wet, teasing kisses behind her ear and along the curve of her jaw. He proceeded down the middle of her throat and her collarbone, slipping gently out of her as he began to lavish attention on the firm mounds of her breasts and the pebbly peaks of her nipples. Elle giggled when he nipped her playfully and grumbled when he’d lingered too long.

Obligingly, Sim worked his way down the flat plane of her belly, caressing her sides with both hands as he went, blowing puffs of warm arm into the divot of her navel, and stroking and smoothing the soft thatch of her pubic hair with clever fingers. Then, without further ado, he retracted the hood of her clit with his thumb and started to suck avidly on the exposed bundle of nerves.

It was like he was the ultimate expert on female human sexual responses; Elle was writhing and screaming for mercy in less than a minute as her orgasm, white-out intense, hit her with the force of a tsunami.

And before she was even done coming, Sim was back to kissing her on the lips, the taste of her still fresh on that talented, tantalizing tongue, and pressing the thick, hard length of his cock into her.

Elle’d never believed orgasms from vaginal sexual intercourse were possible until Sim had happened. He thrust with skill and vigor, focusing on the spot on the anterior wall that made her moan so sweetly, the pleasure of it bone-deep and aching, and when she came a second time, inner muscles fluttering, clamping down on him, Sim gave one last mighty push, all the way up to her cervix, and spilled himself.

She’d never been able to truly _feel_ her man ejaculate inside of her until Sim had happened, either.

“Well? Do you think that did it?” Elle asked Sim afterwards, while they cuddled.

“I do not know. It can take days for fertilization to occur, and even then implantation is not guaranteed. I have no special insight into the process, any more than you do,” Sim reminded her.

The Symbionts which came to Earth were the very last of their kind. To survive in the near term, they needed hosts like Chris. But to survive over the long haul, they’d also need _mates_ like Elle. And in their case, any child conceived would be the product of all three of them – Elle, Chris, _and_ Sim – a newborn human carrying his or her own newborn Symbiont.

“Well, I’m optimistic!” Elle declared.

And she was. Call her irrational; she didn’t care. In fact, she was already imagining the two precious new lives that would soon be quickening in her womb.


End file.
